rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Demands
Demands is the seventeenth episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired January 16th, 2012. Plot "So. What was it you want from us Chief? Why is it your working with... traitors to the UNSC?" The Chairman asked. "THEY AREN'T TRAITORS!" Alaska yelled. "Excuse me? They are Agents of Project Freelancer. Thus traitors." "Project Freelancer never betrayed the UNSC... sir." "Wha? Chief never would have expected this from you. May you explain how they weren't traitors?" "Project Freelancer only ever made attacks against the Insurrection and the Covenent. Never against the UNSC." "They broke our policies. And the Director... I shall not even describe what hes done." "Why not?" "Because... and one of their Agents. Agent Washington went against us." "To be fair he was mentally unstable." "Yes after what they did to him. After what they did to the Alpha." "What? The Alpha. I thought that was just a A.I. religion." "No no. All to real. Thats all I can tell you Chief." "Fine. And those Agents. How aren't they traitors as well? Why allow them to walk freely around the prison?" "Ha freely. They are our... 'gaurds'. You see. They are some of the more powerful Agents... well that weren't already killed. Like Washington, Maine, Texas. Those three were all killed by simulation troopers! How sad. Anyway, they are basically prisoners. They aren't allowed to leave and we have set paths for them. The only difference is the bars. You see if we put them in a cell like we've done for the other prisoners they would break out and... well kill us. They are almost as powerful as one of you Spartans... and they have Armor Enhancements. Thus we allow them to think they are now Agents of the UNSC. However truthfully they are a prisoner here just like everyone else." Louis was just about to walk in when he heard that. "Fuck. I knew it!" Louis said. "I guess you were right..." Virginia said. "Lets go tell Ohio and Alabama we're with them." Louis said. "Right." said Virginia. " "So..." The Counselor began. "How are the two with you not traitors?" "They're... with the UNSC as well. We were a special program inserted by Lord Hood to infiltrate Project Freelancer and check if they were the right company to help finish the war." "And?" "They were. Yet you shut them down. Which is why I've come here." "Why is that?" "To break the Director and the Counselor out. We need them to restart Freelancer." "But the war is over Chief. We won." "For now. We both know that until every Brute, Drone, Grunt,... Prophet is killed there will still be a fight. The Spartan program was to expensive. Freelancer is cheaper and helps clear out our low level operatives. We need them back online." "Well then. You could have just called." The Chairman said. "Yea... right. You see Hood wanted us to keep it a secret. The UNSC dealing with a company considered a terrorist organization." "Why couldn't he just call?" asked the Chairman. "He feels you aren't... to be trusted when dealing with Project Freelancer." "So that old man remembers eh?" "Guess so." Alaska said before thinking 'But I don't.'